


i want a little taste of you

by shadow_lover



Category: Desserts (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fanart, Multi, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Cake decided to give Bread a very special gift for their birthday - themself!





	i want a little taste of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> So I know you requested Bread/Doughnut and Bread Vore and Birthday Party, but I just couldn't help but think that your request would be way better with Bread/Doughnut/Cake and Cake Vore instead.


End file.
